Boys
"Boys" is a song performed by Britney Spears taken from her third studio album Britney. It was written and produced by Chad Hugo and Pharrell Williams of the production team The Neptunes and American rap group N.E.R.D.. A version of the song, "The Co-Ed Remix" was released as the sixth single from the album, and it features added vocals from Williams. Background The song was originally included on Spears' third, self-titled studio album.[1] It was written and produced by The Neptunes (Chad Hugo and Pharrell Williams) — members of American rap group N.E.R.D..[1] The song was re-recorded as "The Co-Ed Remix", with a slightly different sound, and added featured vocals from Pharrell Williams.[1] Following its inclusion on the Austin Powers in Goldmember OST, it was released as the second single from the soundtrack, following "Work It Out", performed by one of the film's stars', Beyoncé Knowles.[1] The release also made it the sixth single release to come from Britney. A press release for Maverick Records called the track a standout from the film's soundtrack, and said that Spears' cameo in the film "brings superstar status to the Fembot brigade."[2] The release also stated that the song and video "stays true to the fractured funk at the heart of the film."[2] AOL Music premiered the new track on June 13, 2002, and it was streamed more than 1.35 million times, setting a new record an AOL Music "First Listen."[1] The song was first released on August 2, 2002. Lyrics Album version The Co-Ed Remix = Composition "Boys" is a R&B/hip hop piece. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, it is set in the time signature of common time and has a tempo of 108 beats per minute.[4] While the original Britney version features Spears solely, "The Co-ed Remix" which was released as a single, sees the singer and the song's co-producer, rapper Pharrell Williams trading lines.[5] The remix version of the track contains a slower tempo then that of the original.[5] According to the Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, Williams and Spears put on a "rap-lite teen-pop tease."[6] The song also includes influences of funk music.[2] During the time of the album's release, her official site stated that the song had aspects of 70's soul music and influences of Prince's music.[7] According to Alex Needham of New Musical Express, the track takes influence from Janet Jackson.[5] David Browne of Entertainment Weekly said the song was "cut-rate '80s Janet Jackson."[8] Lyrical content sees Spears eying a guy with an intent to "get nasty." Reception Critical reception Calling the song a "a decidedly lubricious duet", Alex Needham of New Musical Express said that "She sings about boys, he sings about girls. A simple concept, but an effective one, resulting in Britney ’s best single for ages."[5] David Browne of Entertainment Weekly said that The Neptunes' productions on the album, "I'm a Slave 4 U" and "Boys" "swaddle her in writhing, kick-the-can beats, but never have a groove and a verse been so betrayed by a limp chorus."[8] Nicki Tranter of PopMatters said that the remainder of the album was "tried and tested" dance-pop, noting "Boys" and "Cinderella" revisiting "old Britney territory exploring predictable issues including her love being irreplaceable, her use of the dance floor as an appropriate courting place, and her much-loved girl-ness."[10] Yale Daily News writer Catherine Halaby considered the song "an envelope-pushing (when you consider her claims of wholesomeness) smutfest."[11] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Boys_%28Britney_Spears_song%29&action=edit&section=5 edit Chart performance The song failed to make a major impact in the United States, only appearing on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart, where it appeared at number twenty-two. "Boys" is so far Britney Spears least successful single in the U.S.[12] It appeared on the Billboard Pop Songs chart at number thirty-two.[13] In Canada, on the Canadian Singles Chart, the song performed better, reaching number twenty-one.[14] "Boys" fared better in internationally, appearing in the top-twenty in several markets in which it charted. On the UK Singles Chart, the song peaked at number seven.[15] It also peaked in the top ten of the Irish Singles Chart and both the Belgian Flanders and Wallonia Ultratop charts.[16] On the ARIA Singles Chart in Australia, the song spent twelve weeks on the chart, peaking at number fourteen.[16] "Boys" would go on to be certified Gold in Australia by the Australian Recording Industry Association.[17] Furthermore it peaked in the top twenty of the charts in Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark. Music video The music video for "Boys" was directed by Dave Meyers.[19] It starts with an intro showing a guy, DJ Qualls, trying to get into the castle where a party, which Britney is attending, is being held. However, he is stopped by the guards at the entrance. He tells them that the night before, he was "eating Fruity Pebbles with P. Diddy." The guards still refuse to let him past and he begins to scream for Spears. As the music starts, the camera zooms into a room in one of the castle's towers, where Spears, adorned in a dress and readying herself for a party, is inside dancing with a group of women in white outfits around her. The next scene takes place in one of the courtyards where Spears and a man are sitting at opposite ends of a long table. Following this, Spears walks around a pool, where she spots a man, portrayed by Justin Bruening swimming around. They begin to interact with each other; at the same time, Pharrell is at the bar with a woman. Spears walks over to him and they begin to talk. Following this, Spears dances with a group of people, including Mike Myers as Austin Powers. Actors Jason Priestley and Taye Diggs also make cameo appearances in the video. The video was nominated for at the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards for Best Video from a Film, but lost to Eminem's "Lose Yourself."[20] The music video fared much better than the song in the U.S., peaking at #4 on the MTV television series Total Request Live. Live performances Spears performed "Boys" on multiple occasions. She performed the song on February 10, 2002 at the 2002 NBA All-Star Game.[21] She also performed it on the twenty-seventh season of Saturday Night Live on February 2, 2002.[22] She performed the song as a mash-up with "I'm a Slave 4 U" on her ABC special, In the Zone, to promote her fourth album In the Zone.[23] In the United Kingdom, Spears performed the song on CD:UK. The singer has performed the song on all of her tours since its inception, which include Dream Within a Dream Tour, The Onyx Hotel Tour, The Circus Starring Britney Spears and the Femme Fatale Tour. When Spears performed the song on the Dream Within a Dream Tour, and this was the only occasion where she performed the original track as in the following tour performances she performed "The Co-Ed Remix."[24] In the tour's extension in 2002, she replaced the original version with the remix on the tour.[24] On the Dream Within a Dream Tour, Spears performed it wearing a tank-top and suspenders.[24] While performing it on The Onyx Hotel Tour, it featured male dancers pushing her while she was standing in luggage carts.[25] During her performance of the song on The Circus Starring Britney Spears Spears performed wearing a military costume, while surrounded by her dancers, some of them riding bicycles.[26] On 2011's Femme Fatale Tour, Spears wears a golden cape for a snake charming number of the song. Track listings *'12" Vinyl' and UK Maxi single #"Boys" (The Co-Ed Remix) – 3:45 #"Boys" (The Co-Ed Remix – Instrumental) – 3:45 #"Boys" – 3:28 #"I'm A Slave 4 U" – 3:23 *'Brazilian CD Single' #"Boys" (The Co-Ed Remix) – 3:45 #"Boys" (The Co-Ed Remix – Instrumental) – 3:45 #"Boys" – 3:28 #"Boys" (Instrumental) – 3:28 Category:Singles Category:Singles from Britney